Si me dejas ahora
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Un song fic. Inuyasha ya decidido quedarse con kikyo... ¿que pasará con ahome? One Shoot


Hola a todos

_Hola a todos. Bueno, esta es la primera vez que voy a escribir un fic de Inuyasha, así que perdonen si hay errores. Este es un __Song__ fic que se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando esta canción anoche, espero que les agrade._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Inuyasha ni alguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Creo que es todo. _

_**Dedicado a Shinigami: Te quiero mucho aunque estés tan lejos y no pueda verte.**_

_**07 de Abril del 2008: Nueva dedicatoria a las personas que estuvieron a mi lado y se fueron, las sigo queriendo a pesar de todo.**_

--

**Un triste adiós… **

_Song__ fic: /Si me dejas ahora.- José José/_

_/Si me dejas ahora_

_No seré capaz de sobrevivir_

_Me encadenaste a tu falda_

_Me enseñaste a depender de ti/_

No, esta vez tampoco correría. Se quedó sentada, observando el bailar de las ramas con el viento, la suave brisa que corría entre el árbol sagrado. Estaba ya casada de correr tras él, de seguirlo. No servía de nada. No.

Estaba encadenada a él, no podía pasar un instante sin que su presencia pasara por su mente. Su ausencia la mataba lentamente. Acababa con su alma. Y ELLA acababa con su corazón.

Si, de nuevo se había marchado tras ella. Tras Kikyo.

_/Y ataste mi piel a tu piel_

_Y tu boca a mi boca_

_Y clavaste tu mente en la mía_

_Como una espada en la roca/_

Se sonreía en ocasiones. Recordaba con cierta amargura cuando él estaba a su lado, cuando la protegía; él había cambiado estando a su lado, ya no era la bestia indomable, sino un tierno joven con una dulce sonrisa.

Sus labios. Esos labios eran tan suaves, tan inexpertos. Ella tampoco era muy experimentada, pero en aquellos gloriosos instantes no fue importante; besarlo fue la experiencia que más había añorado, pensando que así él jamás se apartaría de ella, que jamás la dejaría ir…

_Pero todo es porque me parezco a ella._

_/Y ahora me dejas como si fuera yo_

_Cualquier cosa/_

Pero, a pesar de todas aquellas experiencias con él, ahora se encontraba sola. Y es que Inuyasha escuchaba tan solo su nombre –Kikyo– y eso era suficiente como para abandonarla e ir en búsqueda de aquella sacerdotisa. Obviamente no estaba sola, sus amigos siempre estaban con ella.

_Pero aun así me dejas sola. No soy una cosa a la que dejas cuando te aburres. _–Exclamó para si misma con cierto enojo. _Pero, en caso de que así fuera, ya me hubieras perdido._

_/Si me dejas ahora_

_No seré capaz de volver a sentir_

_Me alejaste de todo_

_Y ahora dejas que me hunda en el lodo/_

_Muy bien, ya fue suficiente._

Sus amigos la miraron extrañados.

_¿De qué cosa? _–Sango le cuestionó con cierta preocupación.

_De esperar a que llegue. _–Se levantó y se sacudió un poco. _No tengo por qué perder mi tiempo con un necrofílico como él._

_¿Necrofílico?_

_¿No es eso, acaso, lo que es? Está enamorado de un maldito cadáver, y yo no tengo intenciones de ser su gata como para estarlo esperando._

Eran las palabras más duras que hubiesen escuchado de ella; suspiraron algo preocupados.

_Señorita Ahome, ¿a dónde piensa ir? _–Miroku fue ahora el que le habló.

Cuando menos se percataron, ella había tomado un camino contrario al de Inuyasha.

Caminó. Corrió. Escapó. Ya no podía soportar más ese sentimiento que oprimía su corazón. Era su culpa, al fin y al cabo, pues ella misma había aceptado estar a su lado a pesar de que en el corazón del chico se encontrase alguien más (Ani: No se por qué me acordé de Kenshin y Tomoe).

_Ay, no, ya estoy llorando otra vez._

Llegó al pozo que comunicaba la época antigua con la época actual. Se quedó mirando el oscuro lugar con cierta melancolía, recordando la primera vez que lo había visto, con la flecha atravesándolo. Lloró de nuevo con amargura, estaba cansada de sentir eso.

La había dejado caer de nuevo, se había caído al suelo y esta vez no podía levantarse.

_Ahome._

_/Me cuesta tanto creer que no tengas corazón_

_Que yo he sido en tu cadena de amor tan solo un eslabón_

_En tu escalera un peldaño que no te importa pisar_

_Y hacerle daño/_

Miró estremecida hacia aquella voz. Ella estaba allí.

_Señorita Kikyo… _-Se mordió los labios y limpió su rostro de las lágrimas. _¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?_

_Tan solo he venido a decirte que Inuyasha se quedará conmigo._

_¿Qué? _–Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

_Estás muy equivocada si creíste que alguna vez él se quedaría contigo. Él ha decidido estar con la persona que realmente ama, conmigo; él mismo me pidió que te viniera a decir la noticia._

Estaba atónita. Una intensa furia se apoderó de ella, pero hizo lo posible por mantenerla en su interior… de nada serviría el enojarse esta vez. Todo estaba hecho al fin.

_No, no me vengas con esa cara de niña arrepentida, no puedes conmoverme ahora. No pienses que tú llegaste a ser alguien importante para él, solo por tu rostro causaste una gran conmoción en él, pero eso fue todo, y pudiste comprobarlo cuando él me volvió a ver con vida. Tú no fuiste más que un peldaño en su escalera para llegar a mí._

_/Estoy preso entre las redes de un poema_

_Eres tu quien me puede ayudar o me condena_

_Eres lo mejor de mi pasado_

_Eres tú, quien aun me tiene enamorado/_

_¡Ya es suficiente!_

Ese extraño grito, mezcla de furia y melancolía, estremeció a la sacerdotisa por completo. Ahora fue Ahome la que levantó el rostro para poder contestarle al fin.

_Muy bien, estás muy equivocada si piensas que él tuvo una conmoción por mi rostro, si es que así lo has llamado. No me importa en lo absoluto qué pase contigo, ¿sabes?, eso me tiene sin cuidado; lo que en realidad me importa es que él sea feliz, y si es estando feliz al lado tuyo no tengo por qué molestarme… aunque me haga entristecerme… además, tu eres solamente el reflejo de la verdadera Kikyo. _–Sonrió, en señal de certeza. _Y la verdadera Kikyo soy yo._

Ahora la que se había llenado de furia era ella; abrió sus labios, sin saber que contestarle… le había ganado por completo la partida. _Pero aun así, tengo a Inuyasha_. –Murmuró levemente.

_/Eres tu, solo tu_

_Eres tu, solo tu/_

_En eso tiene razón._

Ambas voltearon hacia él. Inuyasha estaba allí, detrás de Kikyo.

_Inuyasha, ¿qué haces aquí?_ –La sacerdotisa le cuestionó sin perder el control.

Ahome se había quedado muda, observando al híbrido del que estaba enamorada. Había dicho las cosas sin pensarlo, y no sabía que él se encontraba escuchándolas… su corazón estaba a punto de estallar en ese momento, al verlo allí se le lleno el cuerpo de deseos por correr a su lado y protegerse de todo ese mundo. Pero no podía hacerlo.

_Ella tiene razón. Tú no eres más que el reflejo de ella. _–Bajó la vista con cierta tristeza en su rostro.

_¿Y eso te deprime, Inuyasha? Quizá sea su reflejo, pero soy la esencia de aquella mujer a la que tu amaste en el pasado. Soy Kikyo._

No contestó. Miró a la colegiala, como esperando una contradicción, unas cuantas palabras, aunque fuera un gesto de desagrado. No hubo nada, solo un rostro vacío.

_¿Ahome…?_

_/Si me dejas ahora_

_Mi espíritu se irá tras de ti_

_Cabalgará día y noche_

_Haciéndome soñador y Quijote/_

_Solo puedo decirte que… tú eres el único capaz de tomar una elección. _–Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. _Pero quiero decirte que aunque tu estés lejos con ella, no podrás deshacerte de mi, en tu mente siempre estaré presente, me extrañarás, desearás volver a verme… esa será mi maldición para ti, Inuyasha. Adiós._

Y comenzó a correr.

_¡Ahome! _–Iba tras ella, pero fue detenido del brazo por Kikyo.

Corrió lejos de allí, se introdujo en espesura del bosque, donde nadie más pudiese verla. Lloró, gritó, golpeó los troncos de aquellos gruesos árboles, se dejó caer mil veces al suelo, presa del odio y la tristeza. Él ahora estaba con Kikyo, así como lo había soñado, pero ella lo quería, quería a Inuyasha, quería que estuviese a su lado, no podía soportar el estar sin él.

_¡INUYASHA! ¡NO TE VAYAS DE MI LADO!_

Ya no podía llorar, tan solo sollozaba, el aire comenzaba a terminársele por aquellos gritos y lágrimas. Estaba tirada en el suelo, cubierta de fango y plantas… ya nada más importaba.

--

Era hora de regresar a casa. Se hizo de noche. Estaba a la orilla del pozo, de nuevo observando el fondo oscuro; estaba deprimida, pero ya no tenía el valor ni deseos de llorar. Se había despedido de todos, y prefería que no la vieran partir; se llevaría la Perla de Shikon, pero sin intención alguna de volver a esa época.

Y se dejó caer dentro.

--

También era de noche en su casa. Tenía que quitar ese gesto de tristeza de su rostro, no quería inquietar a su familia, por eso se quedó sentada a la orilla del Pozo un rato, observando el cielo.

Después de un rato lo notó. Era luna nueva.

_/Y ataste tu piel a mi piel_

_Y mi boca a tu boca_

_Y clavaste tu mente en la mía_

_Como una espada en la roca/_

Cerró sus ojos. Imaginó a Inuyasha convertido en humano. Imaginó todas aquellas veces que, aun siendo un humano, había hecho hasta lo imposible por rescatarla. Las palabras de Kikyo debían ser una mentira, jamás alguien se hubiese arriesgado así por otra persona.

_Pero es mejor que lo olvides, Ahome._ –Se dijo asimisma.

_¿Qué pretendes olvidar?_

Giró su cabeza con rapidez hacia atrás.

Él estaba allí, parado en la orilla del pozo. Su cabello color plata ahora era negro como la noche, al igual que sus ojos; sus manos ya no tenían garras, y sus orejas habían desaparecido.

_¿Inu…yasha?_

Caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, y se arrodilló para poder contemplar sus ojos. _¿Por qué te marchaste sin despedirte, Ahome? ¿Es que ya no pensabas volver?_

Trató de contestarle, pero su garganta se había cerrado. Puso un gesto de enojo en su rostro, y tomó fuerza para poder contestarle. _No, ya no pretendo volver jamás._

_¿Por qué?_

Su voz era tranquila. De nuevo en ella se dejo sentir aquella extraña necesidad de abrazarlo, de refugiarse entre sus brazos… pero se obligó a pensar en Kikyo, y eso fue suficiente para parar aquel sentimiento. _Tu sueño se ha cumplido, al fin puedes estar con ella… ¿es que acaso no te da gusto?_

_Pero… _-El joven bajó su vista. _Estoy muy confundido. Es verdad que quiero estar con Kikyo, pero siempre que la miro no la miro a ella, en su rostro siempre estás tú._

_/Y ahora me dejas como si fuera yo_

_Cualquier cosa/_

_¿Qué… quieres decir? _–Se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez.

_Estoy conciente que siempre te sentiste muy mal porque yo iba tras Kikyo… era tan solo una reacción que tenía, esa obsesión por vengar su muerte… pero hasta ahora pude llegar a entenderlo, ahora sé que… _-Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. _La persona con la que quiero estar… eres tú, Ahome._

Lo miró sorprendida. Su mente se puso en blanco, su corazón quería escaparse de su pecho… eran esas palabras las que necesitaba oír, Kikyo se había equivocado, ella misma era en realidad la persona a la que Inuyasha quería.

El chico puso cara de incredulidad. _No me creíste ni una palabra, ¿verdad?_

_/Estoy preso entre las redes de un poema_

_Eres tu quien me puede ayudar o me condena_

_Eres lo mejor de mi pasado_

_Eres tu quien aun me tiene enamorado/_

_¡Inuyasha!_ –Y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Estaba tan feliz, él había escogido estar con ella en vez de con Kikyo; volvió a llorar, pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad… al fin estaba a su lado, al fin su historia tenía un final feliz (Ani: o.o díganme de dónde saqué eso).

_¿Ahome? _–Se mostró sorprendido, pero en seguida sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. _¿Te quedarás conmigo?_

_Si, me quedaré contigo. _

--

**07 de abril de 2008: Este fic está fechado en un 14 de Junio del 2006, y apenas ahora me habia decidido (acordado) en publicarlo, espero sea de su agrado.**

**SKAL**


End file.
